Control Freak
by silver0ddish
Summary: So what if Kiku Honda and Kaname Kuran held one simple conclusion; if Kiku is the personification of Japan, doesn't that loosely make him Zero's creator? A bit iffy since this is my first crossover but enjoy! KanamexZeroxJapan


_My, my...been gone for awhile haven't? I've just left this site on a partial hiatus because life came back to me and I needed to find where I stand as a writer. So as a way to show that I am back, here is a little oneshot. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of Vampire Knight nor of Hetalia. This is also yaoi so if you don't like this type, turn back now.**_

How had he ended up here is what racked through Zero Kiryuu's mind when he'd awoken to being in chains. The constricting metal links on his wrists and ankles greatly contracted from the comforter he felt under a bed he felt himself on. From what he could decipher in the darkness he was enveloped in, he deduced he was in Kaname Kurans' over lavished dormitory.

" Just shoot me now why don't ya?" he darkly muttered as he tried to gain a sitting position atop the king sized bed.

" Now what fun would it be for you to be dead Zero-kun?" uttered a voice.

This caused the silver haired man to freeze in his actions, causing the chains to jingle a bit.

" Who said that?" Zero questioned, his lilac eyes looking every which way as he couldn't see too well save for the gray lumps of furniture silhouettes in the darkness.

At the sound of his question, the lights seemed to suddenly flash on, exposing to Zero a petite male standing to his right. Surprise and anger got to Zero a as the last of spots left his vision from the sudden light.

" Who the fuck are you and why am I chained up?" spat Zero.

He was a bit livid, to say the least. One minute he was with Yuuki patrolling the school grounds for any Day Class girls ( or the few brave males) who tried to sneak off to the Night Class grounds as they held their classes. The next thing he knew, he'd heard a rustle far off and left Yuuki, only to gain a cloth covering his mouth losing consciousness.

" I am known by many names dear Zero-kun but to put it simply, I am the personification of Japan. My human name is Kiku Honda though you may refer to me as Kiku." the man now known as Kiku seemed to hold a hushed, breathy voice as he spoke. His brown eyes seemed to look void but gave more compliment to his pale skin. The petite male, from what Zero could sum up, looked quite plain and simple; if not maybe loony.

" Heh," Zero started, a chortle resonating from his throat, " if you're the personified version of Japan, then I must be a fallen angel." He laughed at his analogy, Kiku simple just stood there blank faced as he waited for the silverette's laughing fest to finish.

" It is funny how you believe in the existence of vampires and yet hold a denial of there being those who walk amongst us that represent the land masses." as the dark haired man said this, he advanced on to the bed, his legs on either side of Zero as he pushed the man's chest downward so that lilac met brown eyes.

A pregnant silence enveloped the room as Zero challenged this Kiku Honda man who was on top of him. His logic sunk into Zero though as making quite a bit of sense. A sigh of acknowledgement left the Day Class prefect.

" If that bullshit is true, then explain to me why and how we're in Kuran's room." said Zero, actually wishing for the pureblood to just appear out of nowhere and beat the crap out of the man straddling him.

" The reason, dear Zero is because I've allowed him permission to do so. It seems I haven't missed as much as I'd thought though." rumbled the answering voice of the pureblood as he entered the room. His brown-red eyes took in the sight that lay on his bed as he moved a slightly wavy lock of brown hair behind his ear.

' _Speak if the devil' _ Zero thought.

" I'm guessing you're wondering why you are in this predicament Zero." Kanama continued as he took off his white suit jacket made for the Night Class.

" No shit Sherlock." muttered Zero as he rolled his eyes.

Kiku heard Zero's mumblings. Suddenly, the Prefect was a moaning mess as he opened and closed his legs; somehow having gained a raging erection.

" I came to a conclusion when Kiku told me what he was. If he is the personified version of this country, then doesn't that make him your creator in a sense?"queried Kaname, having walked close enough to cup Zero's face, watching his face flushed pink with how aroused he'd mysteriously become.

" Shall we begin our night of 'fun' Kaname-sama?" asked Kiku, rubbing his butt on Zero's erection as his started to rise.

" I don't see why not." and with those words said, Kaname kissed Zero, his tongue commanding the Level D vampire to give him entrance.

With the assault underway, Kiku moved lower as he used his palm to form a shape around the crotch of Zero's slacks causing him to groan and buck a bit at the contact.

Feeling as if his attention was much too shifted away from him, Kaname quickly ripped away the offending material of Zero's uniform shirt. The night had seemed too stuffy to wear the suit jacket lucky for the pureblood. He went to playing with the lilac-eyed man's nipples as they quickly hardened under the attention smothered on them.

Kiku growing bored of Zero moving around so much silently muttered a 'Stop' under his breath which caused the man to not move.

' _He wasn't lying after all then!' _thought Zero caught in a state of shock and pleasure as soon as he heard the sound of his zipper being unzipped and a warm, moist mouth covering his dick.

He might've just passed out then as Kiku bobbed his head around his manhood but wasn't able to as Kaname stopped kissing him and shoved his fingers into his mouth. Much too far caught in the immense attention his penis was being given, Zero didn't use that chance to just bite the purebloods' perfectly manicured fingers off and used his tongue to lick the digits and suck on them, making sure to wet them all evenly.

Just the sight of Zero's mouth working on his fingers made the Night Class presidents' pants tent even more. He wondered what else he could lick as great.

Two audible pops echoed through the spacious room as Zero's cock was released and Kaname took his fingers out of his mouth. Kiku scrambled more upwards as he took his pants off and teased Zero's engorged member with his puckered entrance. Eliciting a moan at the cock tease, Kaname poked one finger into Zero, causing the Prefect to buck up and accidentally enter Kiku. The smaller man in response, groaned slightly at the slight pain but started to moan as he moved on the erection.

Too busy somehow fucking the personified landmass, Zero couldn't noticed that Kaname had stopped fingerfucking him (having put in 3 fingers!) and didn't hear the bed creak as the brown haired male took the chance to enter him. Poor Zero might have hit nirvana then and there with how fast Kaname was pounding into him and the slapping of Kiku's ass cheeks around his cock as he was being fucked and was fucking.

Kaname, feeling that he was close grasped Kiku's ignored member and pumped it, the man in turn moaning wantonly and pounding even faster atop of Zero. A bit of dribble was falling from Zero's mouth as he moaned one last time and bucked his hips high as he came deeply into Kiku, Kaname in turn pumping into the Prefect as his hole milked him of all the cum he had.

Only their pants and the scent of sex permeated the room as they got off their high. Without any hesitation, Zero just passed out, not being able to handle how much pleasure was given to him.

* * *

><p>"-ero. Zero please wake up!" sounded a shrill voice as Zero finally opened his eyes. Expecting to still be chained up in Kaname's room, he lashed his limbs every which way only to cause himself to fall with an audible thump. A groan left his lips as he saw Yuuki just stare at him quizzingly with her brown eyes.<p>

" Ugh, what happened?" he asked, his voice being muffled by his comforter having fallen with him. So he was back in his room at least.

" You went to go check out some weird sound about an hour or so ago and didn't come back. I went looking for you but didn't find you so I thought you'd made up an excuse just to go sleep in your room. I came back home and asked Headmaster if you were in your room and he said yes." said Yuuki, giving him a stink eye which he just ignored. Feeling his backside was quite sore, the girl could've ran him over with a steamroller and he would've ignored her.

Silently, he climbed back into his bed just wanting to forget the days' event as he was happy that tomorrow would be Sunday so no school.

Seeing as he was going to sleep and ignore her, Yuuki scowled a bit at the lump of her male Prefect partner. Before she left the room though she remembered something.

" Which reminds me, some guy named...I think Kiku had come to drop you off at home from what Headmaster says. So you better thank him the next time you see him beause you probably dropped dead with how little you sleep already." Yuuki said, a maternal side kicking in as if Zero was her naughty child who was to thank the neighbor for finding him.

As she left the room though, she failed to notice how Zero had stiffened up in his bed and groan out a bit.

" Just someone, shoot me right in the head now." he grumbled into his pillow as sleep got the best of him.

* * *

><p><em>Well now, did you all enjoy this? I bit weak and in my opinion, it moved far to fast but, this what I'mma churning right now. I hope you all give me feedback and keep a lookout for more stories and oneshots from me :)~<em>


End file.
